Stay away from my Hanji Kenny!
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: This story was created after the many funny Kenny x Hanji posts because of the VA marriage from hanji and Kenny. This story is Levihan with a little hint of Kenhan to freak Levi out.


Loud knocking on Levi's front door if his small house ruined the short man's peaceful morning. Growling in annoyance as the knocking became louder Levi put his cup of black tea down. Forcing himself up from his chair he made his way to his front door. Ripping the door open he was face to face with a wide grinning with his white teeth shinning at him, uncle.

„Kenny... what the hell do you want? You know how early it is?" He growled.

„Yo shorty! Still didn't grow an inch since the last time I saw you. I was in the area and decided it is time to check how my favorite little nephew is doing."

„I'm your only nephew Kenny. Again what do you really want here?" Levi didn't believe him one bit.

„For now let me in maybe?" Kenny chuckled.

Satisfied he watched Levi tsk and step aside to let him inside.

Serving Levi a cup of tea they took a seat back at the kitchen table.

Levi never let Kenny out of his sight. He observed him closely and how the older male curiously took a look around the kitchen, seeming to be enjoying himself.

Suddenly Kenny looked back at Levi and grinned at him.

„So Levi what did I miss in the year I didn't see you?"

Raising an eyebrow the raven continued to sip calmly from his tea.

„I got my house renovated as you can see. Still work at the same office under the same boss-"

A black long haired main coon cat with white legs suddenly meowed and jumped on the table next to Levi and Kenny.

Kenny was startled for a moment before he grinned again.

"Your boss and friend Erwin Smith, I understand. But THIS cat is new. So you got yourself a cat now, Levi? Despite the hair? But again I guess cat's are the most fitting for you considering they are very clean animal's."

He patted the cat's head which began to purr, seeming to enjoy Kenny's attention.

"Hanji found it but she is not allowed to have pets in her apartment..." Levi mumbled quietly.

The name Hanji perked Kenny's interest.

"Ohh? Hanji Zoe eh? So you still are...friends...?"

The hesitant tone in Kenny's voice with the word friend irritated the raven quite a bit.

Crumbling he rolled his eyes. "What else would we be?"

Sighing loudly Kenny groaned.

"Really? For how long you want to play this game now? For how long do you know this girl now? Since junior high? Please tell me she is still single or is she dating by now some other guy?"

"What are you getting at, old man?"

"YOU. CRUSH ON. HER. SINCE. YEARS." Emphrazing each word clear and loudly to make sure Levi heard him loud and clearly made his nephew choke on his tea much to Kenny's amusement.

"The hell!? No!"

"Is she still single or not?"

"She is still single- WHY am I even answering this question. She can date anyone she wants even her assistant Moblit if she wants to."

Raising an eyebrow Kenny continued to jab into the subject, his smirking growing bigger and bigger.

"Moblit? Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

"Could you stop it!? I am not jealous!"

Having heard enough Levi loudly slammed both of his hands onto the table, his cat jumped down and run away from the noise, leaving the two males better alone now.

Deciding to better stop with this subject of love before Levi would kick him out of the house Kenny raised both of his hands and surrendered.

They talked a bit more over normal topics and but Kenny never let out why he was here only that he needed a place to sleep. In short in the guest room of Levi's house.

Little did Levi know that Kenny had some plans formed in his head already.

* * *

Late afternoon was the second time Levi's doorbell rang followed by soft knocking. Before Levi could reach the door however Kenny speed walked to the door already.

"I will go at the door, don't worry shorty."

Opening the door a tall brown haired woman with glasses, her hair in a simple and a bit messy pony tail tied up blinked a bit surprised to not see her black haired friend but another familiar figure, smiling with a wide grin at down at her.

"K-kenny!? What?"

"Yo. Look at that and what a few years can do to a little duckling." He grinned at her. Stepping aside he pointed for her to step inside.

Stepping down the stairs after he had changed his clothes Levi eyed the woman in his entrance as surprised as the woman herself him.

"Hanji? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you message me earlier and asked me if I want to go out with you?"

Confusion was quickly changed as realization hit him, turning his gaze to his sheepishly grinning uncle next to Hanji.

"Kenny..."

"Hey, why not? Come on you two. Let's go and have some fun. I doubt you would want to spend some time with your nice uncle here so I invited this little flower here to make you come with us."

Grabbing Hanji by the hand Kenny already began dragging her with him smirking. Hanji was startled by his actions and a little helpless as she got dragged out with Kenny's uncle. Levi glared at the scene. And hurried down the stairs. Grabbing his black jacket from the wardrobe he hurried after the two, locking the door behind him.

The whole drive irritated Levi even more. This whole situation Levi was in currently irritated him. He sat in the backseat of Kenny's land rover. And in front of him he had to watch Kenny drive while chatting away the time happily with the woman sitting in the passenger seat Hanji Zoe.

What the fuck was this? He felt like the grumpy kid in the backseat forced to watch his parents talk. Kenny had pushed the right button's and asked Hanji about her work. Whenever Hanji could talk about science her eyes lit up and she began to ramble. It didn't matter who it was. The information's, her recent findings and experiments had to get out of her mouth. Even if the person listening to her was Kenny Ackerman.

It was quite the surprise as the car stopped in front of an amusement park that had opened recently. Stepping out of the car Kenny walked around the car and opened the passenger seat like gentlemen.

"We are here. Seems like this place is to your liking Hanji, right?"

Reaching his hand out he helped Hanji out of the car.

A little startled Hanji accepted his offer and stepped out of the car. Her brown eyes widened in surprise seeing the blinking lights of the attractions and hearing the happy music, children laughing happily and adults seeming to have a good time too.

Levi watched the brown haired woman closely and how her face lit up as well, clearly happy with what she was seeing.

"Oi, what will happen now?" Reaching the two Levi stood next to Hanji and waited.

Kenny smirked at his nephew and pointed to the entrance of the park.

"Now we are gonna have some fun!"

Putting his hands in his pockets he walked up to the two unlike Hanji he was the exact opposite and had a scowl on his face.

Ever since they entered Hanji and Kenny went to one attraction to another with Levi walking after them forgotten and a bit behind them.

Reaching a shooting booth Hanji's eyes landed on a big stuffed animal of a wird looking monster kind of thing. But Hanji was always into weird things. Levi noticed it and followed her gaze to the big toy.

Deciding to open his mouth he got interrupted by Kenny AGAIN which had noticed as well where Hanji was looking at and approached the younger woman.

"Oh, a shooting stand? You want that thing? Ever shoot?"

"Not a real gun if you mean this Kenny. But getting those first prizes you need to hit all targets-"

Snickering Kenny already walked up to the stand and slammed some money on the table.

"So what? A good thing you have a great shooter here. Hey! Give me some bullets to use this little toy gun here. This pretty lady here wants one of ya big first prizes."

Pretty lady!?

Levi's eyes twitched in annoyance watching Kenny easily hit the first target and the second one.

"Want to try too? Come Hanji I will teach y-ya how it is done."

Pulling Hanji closer and force her to hold the toy gun now, Kenny leaned over her body and adjusted her grip and helped her aim.

"Good, breath calm and aim carefully. Put ya finger on the trigger and when ya sure you will hit the target than... bang!"

The moment Kenny said 'bang' Hanji pulled the trigger and she hit the target perfectly.

"I did it!"

Excited and with a slight blush on her cheeks Hanjj cheered while she raised her hands up in the air triumphantly. Happily she took the big prized stuffed monster she wanted so badly.

"Tch"

The slamming of money on the table jerked the brunette woman around. Levi all of the sudden stood right next to her and grabbed another toy gun from the booth.

"I pay the same amount of bullets this old bearded bastard did over there."

The attraction owner nodded obeying Levi's request quickly.

"Levi..?" Hanji called out for him but he didn't pay her no mind.

Getting in position Hanji watched how Levi with ease and the good aim as Kenny hit one target after another.

"And we have another winner!"

Some lights started blinking while the owner of the shooting stand announced Levi's victory.

"Which present would the young boy want?"

Oh no. He just didn't make that mistake. Hanji had to force herself not to break out in a fit of laughing, even so small noises escaped her upon watching Levi's bewildered and shocked expression. His eyes were wide open and his mouth a gap open for a good few seconds until his expression's darkened and a slight embarrassed blush creeped up on his face. This humiliation over his height...

"I'm not a brat but over 30 mister. Hurry up and give me that other brown monster ovee there with the brown hair."

Apologizing quickly and now in fear thanks to Levi's intimidating aura he handed him quickly over his prize. Nodding Levi took it only to held it out to his left and right in fron't of Hanji's face.

"Here. You are into this sort of thing, right? Now you have a pair."

"You didn't want him?"

"No. Just hurry up and take that thing already, shitty glasses."

Unable to face her directly he only watched her from the corner of his eyes about how she took the plush toy from him and hugging now both of her new friends close to her. Her face beamed in happiness, smiling from ear to ear at Levi.

"Thank you Levi! I will call them Sawney and Bean and treasure them forever!"

"Whatever..." Levi felt his cheeks uncomfortably grow hotter and this was not due to the cold.

From a bit behind the two, Kenny snickered amused. This was so much fun.

They went to some other stands where Levi and Kenny each time had now some kind of competition going on. Hanji wasn't thinking much about it. She was only happy about all the toys she got. Kenny noticed it however but Hanji was clearly cheering on Levi each time and not him.

Food stalls were next and Kenny got an idea. Moving up to Hanji he slung an arm around her, ignoring the growl from Levi besides him.

"Hey, Han-chan how about we get ya something to eat now? There is so much to eat I bet ya became hungry now, right?"

Surprised at his close contact she didn't know a much at first what to do and looked around the many stands to get her mind distracted.

"Uhh... okay... h-how about some ice-cream? I want something sweet..."

"Sweet? Any preference what ice-cream?" Kenny asked while he quickly dodged Levi which tried to forcefully pull him away from Hanji. But since Kenny was quick and taller he was unable to get a hold onto his collar to drag him away from the younger woman.

"Uhh.. chocolate and strawberry if they have. What about you Levi?"

"... Tch. The same is fine." He grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest now.

"Ok, will be right back."

Levi glared daggers at his uncle from afar. Watching after the devil grinning Kenny and how he walked up already in direction to the ice-cream stand.

Alone Levi and Hanji walked a bit away to take a seat on a nearby bench. Hanji was glad she could place her prizes down for a moment as well. Her arms were getting tired.

For a while they said nothing. Levi turned his head around to face her but as he was about to open his mouth the crying of a child behind them interrupted them.

Confused the two turned around and saw three young children standing there. Two were trying to comfort the smallest one which was probably not older than 5years old and crying uncontrollably. The little girl was wiping her eyes with her hands with no use. The tears continued to roll down.

"Hey, what happened?"

Getting up from the bench Hanji went up to them. Kneeling down besides them to be on their eye level she smiled kindly at them.

Levi went after her and stood a bit behind Hanji.

The two older boys were looking at Hanji worried at first and went into a defending pose to protect their crying friend.

"Hey brats we aren't here to hurt you. Tell us what happened or we cannot help you." Levi said, seeing how defensive they were.

"Levi don't talk to them like that. You will only scare them more." Hanji pouted at him before she gave her attention back to the three kids. "Ignore him. He is a good guy but he has no manners. My name is Hanji Zoe and this guy here is my friend Levi Ackerman. Will you tell us what happened? Are you hurt? Where are your parents?"

"We watch out over our little sister. We are old enough. I am 10years already and my brother is 9year and our little sister is 5years old." The oldest said and pointed at his siblings while he explained.

The black haired girl finally looked up at Hanji with teary eyes.

"I'm Nina and I-I wanted a toy too but we have no money anymore.. and we always lost..."

Seeing the little girl start hiccuping again Hanji's expression fell until she got an idea and grinned. Clapping her hands together she surprised everyone as she suddenly jumped back up onto her feet to get something.

"Wait a second. If this is all I have the right thing for you!"

"Hanji?" Levi watched her walk off only to return with a bunch of toys Levi had won her earlier.

Kneeling down in front of the three she held out the many plushis and other toys.

"I don't know what you wanted to win but how about you take these? My friend has gotten me way too many. And for your brothers some too."

"So many... and a lion! I love lions!" The girl named Nina instantly grabbed the Lion plush and hugged him to her. Her tears were forgotten and instead her face was beaming now. The two boys were looking excited too with their new toys. Seeing them happy made Hanji happy too.

"Thank you miss!" The blond boy said.

While the little girl walked up to Hanji and gave her a hug which surprised Hanji. Wide eyed she looked down at the girl before she returned the hug.

"Miss Hanji thank you!"

"Aww no problem. But now you three should better get home. It is getting late." Hanji chuckled as she let them go again.

Levi watched the warm scene from afar, a slight smile tucking up his lips.

Waving at them Hanji watched the kids leave before she turned back to Levi, smiling now at him.

"Are you fine with giving all your toys away?"

Rolling eyes Hanji picked up her two last plushis she kept. "Sawney and Bean I keep of course. Ah look Kenny is coming back."

And there Levi's better mood was gone as he saw his uncle coming back with three ice-cram coins.

"Tch. Great.."

The three were walking around a bit. Hanji licked her ice-cream happily being in the middle of the two Ackerman's.

Kenny was unusually quiet for a while now Levi thought. Something was gonna happen soon. He knew it. He was so busy observing what his uncle was up to he still didn't touch his ice-cream at all.

"Levi you still didn't touch your ice-cream. You don't want any?"

Hanji's words snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

"You don't know what ya are missing my nephew. Hey Han-chan let me take a taste from yours. Is the chocolate strawberry one better than mine? I will let ya try mine too."

"What!?" Hanji gasped, seeing Kenny lean over and taking a bite from her ice-cream before she could stop him. Her face rose up in color which made Levi's face fill with rage.

"Oi! Keep your dirty ass head away."

Levi wasn't really thinking as he grabbed Hanji's waist and pulled her away from his uncle and close to him.

Kenny snickered and licked his lips.

"Nah, my ice-cream is better. Don't twist your panties like this little Levi. Or you want to tell us all something?"

He was provoking him.

Hanji raised her left eyebrow in confusion.

"Tell us something?"

"It's nothing. Forget it shitty glasses. And atop calling her Han-chan already you old bastard." Snatching her half eaten ice-cream away from her hands Levi threw it in the nearest trash can in disgust.

"Hey! My ice-cream! What the hell Levi!?"

"Shut up." Suddenly he held his ice-cream coin with the same flavors in front of her face. "Here you can eat mine. I don't want it and did not even start it."

Confused but grateful she took it. "T-thanks." Her cheeks were still rosy but this time all for him and this made Levi's stomach jump.

It became very dark by now and really only one more attraction was left to ride. The big ferry wheel.

Kenny walked now since a while a bit behind the two young ones and let them talk. The waiting line was pretty small right now too, perfect. In a swift fast movement he grabbed Levi and Hanji from behind and pushed them into the direction of the ferry wheel.

"Hey, why don't we ride this for our last ride."

The attraction staff person already welcomed them before Levi could reject the offer.

"I must apologize but each cabin can only carry two people. Which one will not ride?"

"Well Levi seems like you will have to wait out-"

Kenny already began but Levi had grabbed Hanji's hand already to pull her inside the ferry wheel cabin. Clicking his tongue Levi send Kenny glare as he hurriedly stepped inside.

Whistling Kenny watched them go and the cabin doors closing, leaving him standing outside. Well this went easier than he had anticipated to get Levi make a move. He only needed now to hope he would not waste this chance and finally tell this woman how he felt.

Inside the ferry wheels Levi made Hanji sit down before he took his seat across from her.

He was still filled with this sickening feeling of wanting to punch his uncle right into his face.

"Levi what's wrong with you today? You behave strange.. around your uncle you look always angry. And Kenny said something about you want to tell?"

Her brown chocolate eyes were boring a hole now into him, making him twitch uncomfortably on his seat. Damn her and her stubbornness for never forgetting anything and wanting to know everything as well.

"Forget it. Just look outside the window, shitty glasses. We are rising up slowly.."

Averting eye contact with her, Levi tried to focus with his steel grey blueish eyes onto the scenery outside them. It was dark by now and the city lights and amusement park lights were creating a beautiful view.

But unlike him Hanji could not focus on the beauty outside their little ferry wheel cabin just yet. The brunette wanted answers. Right now.

"Liar. You cannot even look at me and you avoid my question. You only ever do this if you are hiding something from me Levi. Tell me. I won't tell anyone else. The secret will stay in this cabin I promise."

Determined she kept her gaze at him until he finally turned around to face her.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." The bespectacled woman nodded. "We know each other for years now... we are friends, right?"

"Friends eh?"

These words made a lump form in his throat and Levi hesitated again. Clenching his fists together he shook his head before he got up from his seat to march over to her side. Standing right in front of her he took her head into his hands, making her look up at him.

Levi should feel grateful if he was doing this due to the fact he was standing and Hanji was sitting he was for once taller than her.

"Levi?" 

Confused with a tint of pink adoring her cheeks Hanji watched him. Levi wondered since she is so smart if she already knew what he is about to do.

"Shut up for once and listen."

Their lips met in the second. Clumsy. Almost shy and it was ridiculous considering how old they both were.

This sweet feeling only lasted a few seconds but even so for Levi it was breathtaking.

Separating from her he stared down onto her now deep red face.

"Understand now?"

Hanji was silent but the way she gently touched her lips with her fingers and her slight nod of her head told him she heard him. At least the fact he didn't push her away or freaked out of him was a good sign.

Retreating from her Levi froze as he felt something grab his arm sleeve. Turning around he released Hanji had gotten up from her seat and stood right behind him. Leaning down she captured his lips this time, less shyly than Levi had done before, arms moved around his neck as soon she felt him return the kiss along with his hands moving around her waist.

Out of one become two than three kisses and eventually Levi had found himself sitting back down with Hanji sitting practically on his lap.

They had turned into a more heated mood until they had to stop making out because the ride was soon about to end.

Neither of them spoke anything about what had happened inside the ferry wheels leaving Kenny in the blind. Even so they both could not fool him. He couldn't put his finger on it what exactly but something did change between them.

Much to his satisfaction he drove them all back home and went back inside ahead and disappeared into the living room.

Levi and Hanji were too focused with themselves and their minds were still too clouded about the recent events that they didn't pay attention about how Kenny observed them from the corner of the living room door.

Watching how Levi took a quick glance around and pulled Hanji with him upstairs the stairs. She was blushing but looked very happy about what was going to happen. A few seconds later Kenny could hear the door upstairs getting shut and locked. Levi's bedroom he assumed Kenny assumed and snickered.

"Taking quite the fast steps now nephew. Guess I will sleep on the couch today."

* * *

In the morning Levi yawned as he took a step outside his bedroom, freezing in place because of what was in front of his feet. He almost had stepped onto the little cake right in front of his door foot being placed. It was a biscuit cream cake with a note attached to it and even a single burning candle on top.

"What the fuck?"

"Levi what is it?"

From behind someone called before soon after Hanji, wearing one of Levi's grey shirts and boxers came up behind him to take a peek what he was holding. Showing her the cake and note he had the some confused expression as her.

"But today is not even your birthday. It's January..."

"I know shitty glasses..."

Opening the little note Levi's face turned red before he crumbled the note quickly together, now fuming in rage.

Hanji's mouth had taken a peek at the letter too and gasped, blushing a bit as well.

'Congrats on loosing your virginity Levi. Eat the cake with your now hopefully girlfriend. Seems like pushing your buttons did the trick. You can thank your old man later. My regards to Han-chan too. I hope you were good to her yesterday. She is a good woman. Don't worry, my mission here is done. I took my leave already. - Kenny A.'

Running down the stairs Levi threw the front door open, not caring he was still in his underwear only. He just could see Kenny winking at him teasingly from his car and speeding off. That bastard was waiting for him just to see his reaction.

"KENNNY!" Levi yelled after him but he was already gone.

Even so he could hear kenny laugh in the distance. Next time he would see him he would kill him! He would certainly never thank ever thank him for his little push to get him and Hanji together!


End file.
